1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel energetic compound. More particularly, this invention relates to the polynitramine compound 2,4,8,10-tetranitro-2,4,8,10-tetraazaspiro[5.5]undecane. Further, this invention relates to a method of preparing said polynitramine compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trinitrotoluene (TNT) is a well known explosive. The development of other energetic compounds which have high thermal stability and low impact sensitivity is needed. Accordingly, the author of this specification has developed a high energy polynitramine compound with properties and performance comparable to TNT.